


Un de ces jours-là

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [25]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Despair, Friendship, Gen, Madness, Prequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shura a toujours cru qu'il plaisantait. Ils n'ont beau se connaître que depuis quelques mois, et l'autre avoir l'air un peu bizarre, il n'y a aucune raison que ses vantardises soient réelles. Aucune. Vraiment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un de ces jours-là

**Author's Note:**

> Jour/Thème: 10 avril – Perte de contrôle  
> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada  
> Note : ce petit texte s’inscrit dans l’UDC!verse en tant que préquelle, mais à vrai dire, ne nécessite absolument pas de connaître UDC (ou Fragments) et peut se lire de façon tout à fait indépendante.  
> Pour les familiers de l’univers, par contre, cette lucarne ouverte sur le passé fait référence à un souvenir de Shura évoqué dans "Fragments".

 

L'odeur est âcre. Métallique. Familière. Shura n'a pas encore repoussé la porte restée entrouverte sur la pièce obscure, mais il sait déjà ce qu'il va y trouver. Contre tout ce dont sa raison essaye pourtant de le convaincre.

Lorsqu'il entre, d'abord il ne voit rien. Encore ébloui par le jour, ses yeux peinent à distinguer l'intérieur des lieux ; l'odeur s'est cependant accentuée. C'est en fin de compte plus un mouvement qu'une silhouette qui attire son regard et celui-ci finit par accommoder sur une forme humaine, revêtue comme lui de vêtements sombres. Le jeune chevalier du Cancer se tient là-bas et lui tourne le dos.

Le contour de la porte ouverte imprime au sol un rectangle aux angles nets, encadrant le flot cru et froid de la lumière en provenance du ciel d'hiver. Dans cette fenêtre rampante s'inscrit un chaos écarlate. Des corps disloqués gisent sur le béton anormalement sombre ; le contour d'une flaque de sang se déforme. S'étend. S'étale. Le Capricorne quitte des yeux l'extrémité de ses chaussures pour regarder de nouveau l'autre adolescent. Ce dernier se tient dans l'ombre, juste au-delà de la frontière lumineuse, penché sur ce que son alter ego ne peut pas voir d'où il est.

Un gémissement. Infime. Un souvenir évanescent de ce qui a pu être un cri. Alors Shura se rapproche, et ses semelles chuintent sur le sol poisseux tandis que la bile remonte dans sa gorge. Une enfant. C'est une enfant dont la main du Cancer enserre lentement la gorge, une enfant dont le regard se ternit au fur et à mesure que son souffle lui est ôté. Une enfant qui geint doucement face à la mort.

« Arrête ! »

Le cri de Shura résonne dans le silence comme il se jette sur l'autre garçon, lui agrippe les épaules et le tire brutalement en arrière pour l'obliger à lâcher prise. 

« Tu es donc devenu fou ? » 

L'enfant retombe, sans plus de réaction qu'une poupée désarticulée. Pourtant elle vit. D'un geste, le Cancer se débarrasse de l'emprise de l'autre chevalier d'or, mais demeure immobile. Il ne la regarde pas, petit tas de chiffons inconscient à ses pieds. Il ne regarde pas non plus le Capricorne bien qu'il ait pivoté vers lui. Il ne regarde rien. Mais il sourit.

Ce sont des fanfaronnades. Sûrement. Voilà ce que l'adolescent espagnol s'est toujours dit devant les provocations de son homologue. Parce que c'est le jeu. Parce qu'il faut se faire respecter. Ou à défaut, se faire craindre. Mais il n'y a jamais cru. Impossible. Inimaginable.

Il recule, et son pied écrase quelque chose. Une main peut-être. Ou un pied. Le long de son échine coule la peur. Dans ses entrailles remue le dégoût. Et à ses joues brûle la honte. Il n'a pas voulu croire et il est maintenant associé à cette tuerie. A ce massacre. A cette hérésie.

Tourner les talons. Partir. Rendre compte. S'en laver les mains. Et oublier. Tout. Y compris ce qui n'a jamais existé. Le Capricorne serre les poings et relève la tête : il veut graver une dernière fois dans sa mémoire le visage du fou pour ne jamais le revoir. Même s'il faut pour cela affronter son sourire. Celui-ci est toujours là, plaqué sur les lèvres étrécies. Figé. A l'instar du reste, des yeux, des traits, du cosmos. De ses mains pendues à ses côtés, le sang goutte. Plic, ploc. Le rouge remonte sur ses poignets, miroite sur les manches longues et noires qui recouvrent ses bras. Le garçon en face de lui est une coquille vidée de sa substance. De sa colère, et de sa haine. _  
_

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Alors, il lui faut partir. Shura secoue lentement la tête et se détourne. 

« Attends. » 

La voix est rauque, presque gutturale, celle d'un être qui n'a pas parlé depuis longtemps. Elle est si déplacée, soudain, que le Capricorne suspend son pas. 

« S'il te plaît. » 

Le carré lumineux est la seule issue. Shura regarde vers la sortie, il ne lui reste que deux mètres à parcourir et il est dehors, la folie abandonnée derrière lui. C'est simple. Facile.

Pourtant, il se retourne. L'autre adolescent a avancé d'un pas, et vient d'entrer dans la lumière. Ses yeux couleur cobalt s'inscrivent en creux dans une obscurité qui mange son visage blême. Les lèvres tremblent sous le rictus. Et les traits s'arrondissent tout à coup comme, sous l'homme presque fait, l'enfant resurgit. 

« Aide-moi. » 

Ce n'est qu'un chuchotement. 

Un souffle. 

Une prière. 

L'hésitation est brève puis une main se tend, paume blanche et propre tournée vers le haut. Une autre se pose sur elle, souillée et écarlate. Les doigts de la première se resserrent, glissent sur le sang mais ne lâchent pas. 

« Viens. C'est fini maintenant. »

 


End file.
